Artemis Fowl and The Human Fairy
by BrokenSmileGirl
Summary: Holly is now free from LEP and on to be a detective.When her best friend is hired as her replacement, she couldn’t be happier. Hollies is what you would call a ‘human fairy,’ or a fairy in human form with,… special perks. But Artemis sees another person.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGE**

THE FAIRY'S LOCAL NEWS- ARTICLE ABOUT NEW RECON OFFICER

_Commander Sool released today that Hollies Carris, former valedictorian at the fairy university, was to replace fmr. Capitan Holly Short as a Recon officer. People were surprised, since people anticipated that Carriee Josic was to be the new officer, but everything is good, all the same. Sool immediately assigned Carris to the Fowl case, since he is always on the move and is always needed to save us from collision with the Mud Man world. Carris enthusiastically accepted and hired unknown assistants to assist her when her first case comes her way. We must thank Hollies for her dedication and her future achievements. A new Recon officer may mean new changes for the whole Lep. Good luck, Carris! _

**CHAPTER 1: THE UNEXPECTED MEETING**

**FOWL MANOR, IRELAND**

Artemis was tired. Since his transformation from bad guy to good, he had been very busy. He was taking on so many things at once, school, saving lost artifacts, and the duties of being (or acting) a normal Fowl teenager. He had turned 15 last month and now was allowed to drive with Butler's guidance, which excited him greatly. He was, of course, an excellent driver, but still hated the restrictions to which the driving permit came.

Butler looked in on Artemis. He was sleeping. Butler went back to his room and laid down. He rubbed his eyes sympathetically. Artemis had been at full charge this season, but depressively lonely. Even though Artemis hadn't said anything, Butler had the sense. He had always been someway, and even though he only loved his parents now, Butler had that feeling that another big adventure was coming towards them very soon. He couldn't remember the last time Artemis ever had a relationship, or even for that matter if he had even ever had a relationship. But maybe….

_Click, Click, Bum. _Butler heard the front door open and close. Someone who was a threat to Artemis was in the house. Butler grabbed his pistol and started toward the door. He heard them in the kitchen. _Just like burglars, to stop and get a snack,_ Butler thought to himself and he chucked softly. He opened his door and treaded down the stairs quietly. He made no sound, after all, he had been properly trained. He had made it down to the bottom of the stairs and quickly hid behind a coat rack. They had then came into the same room and sounded as though they had then taken out a weapon. _It's now or never,_ thought Butler. He then jumped out and got his self in position to fire… but fell to the floor with joy. It was Holly. He got up and rushed over to her, making sure not to run over her. "Holly, nice to see you. Sorry about that, though. Pre- caution procedures, you know?" Holly laughed at Butler. "Nice to see you to, Butler. Artemis awake?" "No," replied Butler, glancing up the stairs, "He's had it rough." "Yeah, well, we need him at headquarters. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: RELATIONS**

**STILL AT FOWL MANOR**

"Artemis…Artemis wake up. It's Holly," said Holly irritatingly, trying for the third time to wake him up. "Eh…, I mean yes. Oh hello… yes Holly, nice to see you," said Artemis, sliding off his chair in the process. " Artemis, you're wanted at LEP right now, for an interview," said Holly, while helping him up. " Interview?" said Artemis, looking puzzled. "Why an interview? Don't your people know enough about me?" "It's with the new commander. You know, 'procedures'" said Holly, rolling her eyes on commander. "You'd think, oh well, do you have to tranquillize me?" "Ha ha, Artemis. Get dressed and come down when your ready," replied Holly, heading toward the door. " Yes ma'am!" saluted Artemis. Holly smiled and stepped out the door. " Excuse me, Butler." Butler turned and followed Holly, closing the door behind him. Artemis stripped down and headed toward the closet. But a memory caught his mind. He thought and realized that it wasn't his memory. It was a dream. And it had a girl. A really pretty girl. Artemis loved her. And he didn't even know her, which made him feel foolish. But he wanted to meet her, and very soon. Artemis grabbed his very best stripped suit, got dressed, and headed downstairs.

" I'm ready," said Artemis, as he stepped down on the bottom step. " Oh, Artemis!" complained Holly, as she walked over to Artemis. " What is it?" he asked, as he looked down at his suit. " It's just you're always dressed formal… why don't you just dress normal for a kid your age for once?" "Kid, Holly? I am no kid! I am practically a man, Holly! Don't call me a kid, at least a teenager. And I dress so formal in the least because that's what I am, formal," Artemis finished this all so fast. Holly rolled her eyes and pulled Artemis away for a moment, out of Butler's hearing range. " Artemis, we all, as in me, Mulch, and Foaly, are really glad that you have chose not to kill us again, but, honestly, loosen up a bit. We're really worried about you. You never go out and have a good time, or even don't have a girl." " A girl?" Artemis chuckled, looking away in the process. " Holly, a girl isn't really important right now. She would ruin my plans for the future. What use could she be to me?" Holly eyed Artemis carefully. " Artemis, have you even ever been in a relationship? Ever?" He was surprised that Holly could ask such a personal question, but trusted Holly. " No, Holly. And I know why." " Ok," she said, still looking at him. " But Artemis, you really need a girlfriend, or someone really close, who's a girl, to talk to. And if you really like her, kiss her." Holly turned then and headed for the door. " C'mon," she said to Artemis and Butler, and gestured toward the door. " We're going to be late."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: CARRIS QUESTIONS**

**SHUTTLE PORT V7**

**A SWAMP MEADOW**

"Where are they?" roared Commander Sool, standing at the entrance to the port with an enraged look in his eye. "

I don't know, sir," said a traffic reporter, backing away in the process.

" If they aren't here within the next 5 minutes, I'll personally make sure Short pays for it." This was typically normal for Sool around this time. His nickname around LEP was ExplosiveGas if you get what I mean. With a drop, Holly, Artemis, and Butler landed in front of Com. Sool.

" Short!" he roared. "Where have you been? We've been waiting for over 20 minutes past your due arrival time!"

"Commander, need I remind you that I no longer work for the LEP, and that this was a favor to Foaly, so please do not assume I have to be here on your set time," Holly said calmly, but with that kind of enraged look in her eye.

" Don't you be smart-mouthing me, Short. Otherwise you'll see hide nor hair of Carris! She wants to see you," and with that statement, Sool walked over to the shuttle and gestured toward it. "C'mon, don't keep us waiting over here."

"Carris?" said Holly as she walked over to the shuttle with Artemis and Butler. " Hollies Carris? Wow! I can't believe it….oh yes that's right, she replaced me! I need to pay her a visit."

" Who's Hollies Carris?" asked Artemis as they dropped under the earth.

" My old school mate, and my room mate at the fairy university. She's great. You should meet her, she's terribly pretty," replied Holly, thinking about how much Artemis would like Hollies.

" Holly, are you trying to play match-maker?" asked Artemis, sensing a little push to meet her.

" Oh no, Artemis, why would I do such a thing?"

**LEPRECON HEADQUATERS**

" Artemis Fowl, please pass through the Checker373, and do not resist," said the minor, a little afraid of Butler and his enormous height. Artemis and Butler passed the test and followed Sool into his office.

"Now, Mr. Fowl, please have a seat and wait while I go cancel my previous appointment with Ms. Carris," said Sool while he trudged toward the door. Artemis nodded and Sool walked out and slammed the door shut.

" Butler," started Artemis, " doesn't it seem like the LEP fortress has been enlarged for the fitting of a human?"

" Sure does seem so," replied Butler.

" But why," Artemis asked himself. " And why has that some of a jerk asked us here. Surly not for an interview, the little git…"

But as soon as he got that far, a human, a teenage girl, evidentially, walked into the room, arms full of papers, and said " He is a git, isn't he?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: GALLIEYA HUNTDOWN**

**LEPRECON HEADQUARTERS**

Artemis and Butler were stunned. A human was in the LEP fortress. This is bad, really, really bad, thought Butler. Artemis was trying to think of something to say or do, but was brainless and speechless, only for the third time in his life.

Hollies hadn't expected anyone to be in here except the commander, for a briefing, but saw that the ex- criminal mastermind, Artemis Fowl the 2nd, and his bodyguard, Butler, were the only one's in the room. Then she thought of a nasty joke. A really nasty joke to play on these key figures. Something to scare them.

She walked over to the intercom, pressed a sequence of numbers, and shouted into it, " LISTEN HOARSEY BOY! SOME OF YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS ARE HERE! THEY SHOULD BE OUT! THEY ARE NOT SPIES, ARE THEY? THEY HAD BETTER NOT BE! OR I WILL EXPOSE YOU!" Of course it was Foaly on the other side. He knew Hollies wasn't this mean in real life. He turned on his secret cam in the commanders office and saw Artemis and Butler. He also knew that Hollies was known for jokes sometimes, so he decided to play along.

Artemis was now in shock. He knew that at anytime she could make one phone call and the whole town would be exposed. He had to think of something quick to do to save his friends, Holly, Mulch, Foaly, all of them. He nodded to Butler, whole sensed what his employer was trying to say. 'Tackle her and take her down,' is what he was thinking, and his guard received the message.

" Anything, anything at all, just please doooooooon't! Butler noooooo….!" Butler had taken her to the ground and knocked her out. And about 3 seconds later, Foaly bust through the door.

" You had better not let Sool see this, otherwise, you'll be shot at by LEPRetrieval! Do you know who you've just taken down?"

Artemis said confusingly, " A threat to the whole underground race, of course! Foaly, have you been mind wiped or mesmerized?" Holly burst in the door.

"OHMYGOSH! HOLLIES! IS SHE OK?"

"Relax, relax Holly. Butler just tackled her. It's ok…"

"Butler! What is with you? Sool could have you mind wiped again for taking down one of the best, and by that I mean Hollies Carris here. I am so…."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! This is Hollies Carris? This…this human?" Artemis had been so confused till this point.

" Artemis, she's… wait, wait she's waking up. Thank goodness…"

" I'm fine Holly… I think…yes, I'm fine. Who in Gallieya's name was that?" She looked round the room till Butler raised his hand.

" I'm sorry, Ms. Carris. We heard you yelling at Foaly and thought the quickest thing that came to mind, and that was to take you down."

" It's quite alright, Butler. I am known to play tricks every once in a while, to keep up my spiritual intake. I apologize that I frightened either of you," Hollies replied back to Butler, nodding at Artemis. Just then Sool bust in the door.

" Carris! I've searched all over for you. Well, at least you're here. If everyone would excuse me, everyone except Hollies and Artemis. C'mon now, hurry up!" Butler shot Sool a nasty warning gaze, to which Sool replied with a quick shutting of the door.

" I have an assignment for you both, to go on together, I mean. Hollies, you are one of the few that has been informed that the ancient Gallieya Stone has been stolen. So I want you and Artemis Fowl to retrieve it."

" May the others come along?" asked Hollies, glaring at Artemis non- stop.

" Yes, you may, if you must. Now Mr. Fowl, you probably have no idea…"

" The Gallieya Stone is the ancient stone to the fairies that holds all knowledge and past book entries to the entire underground world. If stolen, the stone, in the wrong hands, could bring ultimate and total disaster, resulting in the disappearance of the entire fairy race," quoted Artemis, from the Fairy book.

" Well… now that that's in order…." said Sool, angry with him for taking the talking, intelligibly, and getting the credit.

" So are you up to the case, Carris?" asked Sool.

"Yes, sir," said Hollies. " I've been ready all my life." She was still looking at Artemis.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: MARKING THE PATH**

**STILL AT LEP FORTRESS**

Foaly had went back to his office and was watching the conversation on his spy cam. He had known right then what Hollies was thinking. He knew that Hollies loved, not had a crush on, but loved, Artemis Fowl the 2nd. She couldn't deny to Foaly even if she tried. He knew. Foaly laughed at the pairing to himself. Amusement was the only word he could think of to describe the relationship.

Hollies couldn't help being attracted to Artemis. There was something about him that she sensed that was sweet and caring. And his formal look made him look older and more mature than any of the other boys she'd ever had dated. She couldn't help but stare at him.

Artemis had been clueless until this point. He finally realized what it was. This girl was the girl from his dream, the girl he loved. She was really pretty. Really pretty. Now he had his chance to make his move. A mission, together. He grinned to himself.

Butler peered through the window and found Artemis and Hollies staring at each other. 'Yes! Go Artemis! It's about time!' Butler told himself.

"Well, Commander, I must be off. Papers to deal with and missions to go over with Foaly. Good day, Commander, Mr. Fowl." And she was out. Artemis leaned over and put his face in his palms. Stress was around every corner lately and now this. He was really attracted to her but forced Hollies to the back of his mind as he walked out the front door.

" Well, Holly, I must say that I… where'd she go, Butler?" Artemis walked out the door to find Butler and Mulch alone, Mulch sleeping.

" She went with her friend, Hollies. She seemed petty nice, excluding the whole horsy boy thing." Artemis chuckled.

" Did Holly say what we were supposed to do?" questioned Artemis.

" No," replied Butler, "She just left."

" Then we shall go find her!" declared Artemis.

As many times as Artemis had been to LEP, he did not know his way around. The names on the doors were Gnommish, but thank goodness that he could read it. Hollies Carris, Hollies Carris, he kept telling himself, but still no luck.

" She sure is pretty, isn't she?" Butler asked, grinning to himself.

" Who, Butler?" Artemis asked, trying to sound puzzled.

" Hollies," he replied.

" Butler, please! Have you gone mad?" Artemis did not want anyone to know.

" Alright," Butler said, but he knew better.

About five minutes later they arrived at a door with the name 'Captain Hollies Carries T.A.S.' But instead of going in, they listened through the door.

" Hollies, how have you been? Its been so long, you know," said, evidentially, Holly.

" Oh, you know, I've been jolly- right fantastic ever since I got this job. I love it. The over- ground trips and stuff. But I'm even happier since you're here."

" Thanks. How're you and Jacobb doing?" asked Holly.

" Not so great. I broke up with him, because… well… he was hitting me and stuff so… yeah…," replied Hollies, sounding very quiet.

Artemis suddenly felt a sudden urge of rage at Jacobb, whoever he was. He tried to silently shake off the feeling, but couldn't.

" Hitting you!?!?!" shouted Holly in disbelief.

" Yes, but he is in Russia right now trying to deal with the close encounter problems. I was so happy when he left. But I really don't want to talk about him. We really should get surveillance scans and possible location charts from Foaly," replied Hollies, trying to sound calm. " Oh, ok… sure."

Artemis had found his moment to come in. He, at that moment, casually walked into the room.

" Oh, hello Artemis. What took you so long?" Holly asked.

" The fact that you left me stranded, and you ask why it took so long?" Artemis sounded hysterical. Holly and Hollies giggled.

Holly raised her middle and index finger and said, " I swear I will never do it again," and then laughed some more.

" Ha, ha," said Artemis sarcastically.

"Let's go," Hollies said after a couple of minutes of light conversation.

" Hold up one moment," replied Artemis, still sitting in his chair.

" Yes?" said Hollies. " Well, I've got a question. How come if you are a fairy, then you are full size human?"

" Here we go," interrupted Holly.

" Well if you must know. My mother was a full blood fairy. And also a over ground fairy, located at very few locations. She one day met my father, a human, and fell in love with him. He believed she was a midget. They got married and had me. But right before my birth my mother told my father of how she was a fairy. He left her pregnant. When she had me, she knew I was fairy, but I had some… special extra perks than normal fairies. My mother lost her powers, but I didn't, for the simple reason because I am both," said Hollies quickly. " Now may we go?"

" Yes," replied Artemis, who got up out of his chair and followed them out the door.

" Foaly, any possible locations yet?" asked Butler as they walked through the automatic door.

" Yes, and some very good ones, I might add," replied Foaly with his normal 'full-of-it' voice.

" Ohhh, really?" said Holly, pretending to be interested.

" Ha, ha," mocked Foaly. " Hollies come here. Do you remember a few months ago we took in the Gallieya Stone to run 'tests' on it?"

" Yes," said Hollies.

" Well, we did more than just tests. We put an average locating device in it, a prototype. One of my own inventions. It seems to be working pretty well, too, because we've got a trail for the stone."

" That's great," said Mulch sleepily, who had just walked in the door.

" Well, when do we leave?" asked Hollies.

" Right now," said Foaly.


End file.
